Infinity
by rockerwarriors
Summary: What happens when two Clan cats and a rouge are the survivors in a forest of pollution? One shot.


_Three lonesome cats stood alone in_ a dimly lit cave. The sun had descended long ago, and one cat was still trembling from the fearsome battle that left one of their members crippled. One tried to help the injured cat but it was too much for the young cat to handle. Turning away, they could not help the dying cat for the battle of life and death has begun. One of the less injured cats, a golden she-cat, named Goldentuft, stood rigid, a look of sympathy on her face. "I'm sorry, KitKat… I'm so sorry." she mewed. A dark lilac she-cat padded up to Goldentuft. She also held sympathy, but was holding it back. "No, Goldentuft. We have to move. Humans are approaching." More quietly she added, "She is in the paws of Soul Land now. I can do nothing more. Wheel and I will bury her." she cast a glance at an oddly coloured tom, who nodded. "No! I can't let him die, Darkmoon! He has no belief in Soul Land! He will be lost forever! _Forever_!" Goldentuft retorted. "I can't leave KitKat…"she whispered hoarsely.

"Goldentuft… I will see you in Soul Land, m-my love… Goodb-" at that KitKat was gone. His eyes glazed over and he sighed.

Goldentuft was sobbing, "He does believe…"she murmured through sobs. "We must leave. We must see the damage done to the forest, and see if we can fix it." she growled after a long silence.

The trio looked around the dim forest. there was a rickety old house nearby. Wheel sniffed the air, checking for danger "No human scent, but a strange cat scent, definitely a tom. That's all I got from over the death stench." he reported

Goldentuft led the way to the old house. An unidentifiable tom erupted out, his fur bristling. "What are you doing here?" he snarled "I will kill you _just_ as I did that last cat!"

Realization hit Goldentuft and tears welled into her eyes. "Y-you killed KitKat… My mate… How _dare_ you?" she knocked the tom off and began viciously clawing him. The tom quickly retaliated with a bite to the shoulder. Goldentuft screeched in pain and landed a harsh blow to the tom's ear. The tom growled and scratched her side.

"Get away from him!" a young feminine voice snarled menacingly. A russet red she-cat stalked out from the house, a dark look in her amber eyes. "Leave now." she growled. "Or die."

Goldentuft ushered Wheel and Darkmoon away, limping slightly.

The three cats had explored the forest and were resting for the night. After a long silence Wheel piped up, "The environment is destroyed," he mewed. "too much pollution. We must move, and soon."

Goldentuft nodded firmly. "We will move as far as possible. The pollution is making us sick because of the gasses in the air, same with the prey, and I'm starving and parched."

Darkmoon nodded. "Agreed, all the plants have died from the water, all the oils in there could kill a cat." after a long silence of the cats awkwardly studying the ground, Darkmoon piped up, "So It's decided?" she asked.

"I believe so, yes." Wheel mewed. Darkmoon walked in a circle and jumping in the air like a kit after a butterfly "What are you doing?" asked Wheel, confused as he stepped back to make sure that the medicine cat didn't hit him.

"I'm cleaning the air." mewed Darkmoon, positivity in her voice. "Can't you tell?" Wheel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, that's not going to help the situation were in!" shouted Goldentuft to stop any possible fight between Darkmoon and Wheel. Darkmoon, still walking in a circle in the middle of the clearing, ran away and in a few minutes she was back. She brought herbs from a nearby garden and passed them to Goldentuft "Eat these. It will ease your hunger and keep your strength up." Passing the same herbs to Wheel she mewed, "We can use these to help us in our journey."

Darkmoon sat on a rock It was the middle of the night and the three cats had travelled a ways away from the house. The smog still lingered though the water was much cleaner. Darkmoon looked up at the stars and saw a cat come down. His fur turned silver as stars shimmered in his pelt. "Your new home is waiting for you." he purred.

"KitKat? Is that you?" Darkmoon asked, bewildered. KitKat nodded and Darkmoon smiled.

The three cats found themselves at a house in the city. A cat jumped out of a window "Who goes there?" a female voice cried out.

"We are just travelers and mean no harm." Goldentuft mewed defiantly. The she-cat fell to the ground.

"My name is Chibi! What's yours?" The she-cat purred.

"I'm Darkmoon," the dark lilac she-cat mewed. "these are my companions. This is Goldentuft," she purred glancing at Goldentuft. "and," she continued. "this is Wheel." she finished, glancing at the oddly coloured tom.

"Nice to meet you all!" Chibi purred, staring at the three strange cats standing at the other side of the fence. She looked around and mewed, "This smog is thick, I doubt you can find a home before winter falls. Stay with me instead!" Goldentuft looked at the others, who nodded.

"We will." she mewed hoarsely.

"For infinity" Darkmoon rasped.

 _Infinity…_ Goldentuft thought.


End file.
